


Strangers

by Potterfan310



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Attempt at Humor, Clarke&Raven&Octavia are bestfriends/roommates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Police Officer Bellamy, Strangers to Friends, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterfan310/pseuds/Potterfan310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin had agreed to go on a night out for her friends birthday, one thing she hadn't planned on was running into her ex (talk about awkward). Nor did she plan on talking to a handsome stranger either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a tumblr prompt mixed with a plot bunny that started life as a one-shot but ended up being longer, enjoy :) I own nothing but the plot.

The sounds of laughter could be heard out in the hallway from the apartment that the three girls shared. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were all dancing around the living room, the three of them all dolled up and ready to party.

" _Oh, girls just wanna have fun!_ " Octavia sang as she serenaded Raven, using a can of hairspray as a pretend microphone.

Laughing Clarke picked up her little clutch bag just as Raven turned off the music, causing Octavia to whine.

"Hey, I was singing to that!" she laughed.

"Yeah but we're going to be late," Clarke pointed out as she smoothed down the non existent creases in the dress Octavia had insisted she buy for tonight.

"Annndd," Raven drawled. "It's _my_ birthday, so I say when we leave. And frankly, O, your singing will have my ears ringing for days."

Octavia laughed as she playfully hit the older girl in the shoulder. "Oh haha, you love my singing. I have no idea what you're on about. My singing is the bomb."

"Is that why all those cats were yowling?" Raven quipped back as Octavia pouted at her.

Clarke just shook her head at the pair, her loose curls bouncing against her shoulders. They were prone for their little arguments, both of them always joking and then hugging it out afterwards.

"Oh and my brother's coming tonight, R said it was okay," Octavia announced as she shot Clarke a look as Raven smirked.

Clarke let out a small groan. She and Octavia's brother didn't have the best record, especially for two people who had never actually met. Sure she and O had been friends since they were fourteen, but she had never actually met him in person as he was never home much. Even now eight years later she still hadn't met him, what with him living and working over an hour away.

"Sexual tension, that's all I'm saying," Raven muttered as she tugged on her black cardigan on top of the bright red strapless dress she had on.

"How," Clarke pondered as they shuffled out the door, their heels clicking against the floor.  "Can I have sexual tension with a guy I've never met?"

The two brunettes shrugged at her as she locked the door, tucking the keys into her clutch bag.

"You always argue," Octavia supplied with a shrug.

"And you're both too stubborn for your own good," Raven chimed in. "We had to practically bribe you to come out tonight and it's _my_ birthday."

Clarke let out a small sigh. Raven was partly right, not about being stubborn but the fact they had kind of bribed her. The past few days she had felt like she was coming down with something, but the lure of getting new paints was too tempting to pass even if she knew they were joking. Still it was good that she could get dressed up and let loose for one night.

"Where are we meeting the others?" Octavia asked once they were outside as Clarke flagged down a cab.

Clarke rolled her eyes. There was a reason they dubbed her as the sensible one. "We said we'd meet them there."

"I'm only twenty-three once. Now come on, it's party time!" Raven sang doing a little twirl.

**(*)**

As the cab came to a stop outside the club, the gang were already there and waiting. Harper who was in a blue dress, had her arms crossed hugging herself for warmth despite having Monty's jacket on.

Both Monty and Jasper were looking handsome in their shirt and ties (well bow tie in Monty's case) whilst Miller had opted for the non-tie option.

"Looking good girls," Jasper commented, his eyes lingering over Octavia a little too long.

A look of disappointment flashed across his brown eyes, when the tall handsome Lincoln sidled up to Octavia, his arms wrapping around her protectively. Octavia smiled up at her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey handsome," Clarke heard her mutter as Jasper turned his attention else where.

Sheepishly Lincoln looked around and Clarke knew he was looking for Bellamy; Octavia older and _very_ protective big brother. From what her best friend had told her, their first meeting hadn't gone to plan and that had been almost six months ago. Things were better now but Lincoln was still wary of the older Blake. No doubt he had found out that Bellamy had beaten Atom; Octavia's first boyfriend, up for hurting her.

Rubbing his hands together, Miller announced, "Lets get this party started!"

With that they all shuffled into the mayhem of neon lights, sweaty bodies pressed against one another and blaring music.

**(*)**

So far Clarke was enjoying her night. It was fun to let her hair down and have a good time once in a while. They had frequented an array of clubs, quiet ones, big, noisy ones and even a crappy one called 'The Hive'.

In each of them Raven got a free birthday drink and they were allowed in the VIP of the new club called 'Mount Weather' that was for exclusive people. They didn't stay there too long, a group of Lincoln's old friends had tried to cause trouble so they had swiftly exited.

Eventually towards the end of the night they ended up in 'The Dropship' a little pub owned by Raven's friend Wick. Clarke and Octavia had teased her endlessly about him, knowing she had a crush on him. It was only a matter of time before they would hook up, Octavia had bet Clarke on it.

The infamous Bellamy Blake still had yet to grace the group with his arrogant presence and Clarke was glad. Maybe after all the drinks she had, had she would forget what an ass he was usually to her when he chose to yell things to her whilst on the phone to Octavia.

Sure they argued a lot over social media or even when he phoned up Octavia to check on her, either way they always ended up in a heated argument about one thing or another. And on top of that he called her 'Princess' a stupid nickname all because she had grown up in the finer side of life.

"Hey, Clarke," Octavia said as she tapped her shoulder. "I'm going back to Lincoln's. When he arrives tell my ass of a brother he was waayyy too late to the party." Laughing Octavia gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye as she and Lincoln made to exit the pub.

From where Jasper was stood by the jukebox, he gave a thumbs up to Monty as music started to play. Clarke couldn't help but laugh as the song ' _I've Had The Time Of My Life_ ' came on.

Just like in Clarke's favourite film; _Dirty Dancing_ that she had watched far too many times, at the right point Jasper and Monty motioned for Raven to run at them and she did. They caught her just in time (thank god, Clarke thought) lifting her up in the air between them. The look of Raven's face was of pure happiness and Clarke thought the song summed up her night pretty well.

When the song came to an end and the boys put Raven, who was still laughing, down it was then she saw _him_.

Clarke had managed to avoid him for the past year and a half since they had split after she had found out _she_ was the other woman. To Raven none the less, it was how they became friends after the initial 'I hate you' stage.

"Oh shit!" Clarke exclaimed just as Harper pulled her 'uh-oh shit's gonna happen' face and motioned to the boys.

His hair was longer than the last time she had seem him and he had a strange look in his eyes as he swept the room.

Raven who was near stopped talking to Miller and hurried over to her quick. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but he's my family," she explained.

Clarke nodded. She understood in a way but that wouldn't make this any less awkward. As the brunette hurried off, on impulse Clarke hurried up to the bar. As she hopped up onto the bar stool, she kept one hand firmly on the hem of her dress to stop it from riding up.

"Vodka and coke, please," she told Wick, who had been watching the Raven and Finn exchange intensely, when she came over. "And heavy on the vodka."

Wick chortled as he said, "Coming right up."

"Trouble in paradise?" a deep voice asked from next to her.

In her haste to try and disappear from Finn's line of vision she hadn't even noticed the guy next to her. He was handsome as hell, with tanned skin and a covering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, a smirk plastered on his face. The guy followed her gaze to where Finn handed over a small wrapped box before hugging Raven.

"No," Clarke replied a little too sharply. "Sorry," she muttered as Wick placed her drink in front of her along with a shot glass of vodka. She downed it immediately feeling the burn at the back of her throat.

With his dark curly hair and leather jacket, there was a look about him that caused warning signs to go off at the back of her mind, but Clarke ignored them.

"Another please, Wick," she mumbled as she pushed the shot glass across the bar back to him.

"I'll have one too," the guy announced as Wick produced another glass as the guy paid him.

At the same time  they both downed their glass, letting them bang as they came back into contact with the bar. Clarke shook her head feeling the buzz rush over her. If only her mother could see her now. Not so angelic now am I, Clarke thought. All of that alcohol was sure to leave her with a pounding headache in the morning but she didn't care. Tonight was for fun and that it was.

"Urgh," Clarke groaned to herself as she sipped at the vodka and coke. Finn was glancing in her direction and she felt herself tapping her newly painted nails (thanks to Octavia) against the bar in irritation.

"What's got under your skin? Or should I say who?"

Clarke watched the guys gaze flicker to where Finn was and then back again, his eyebrows raised at her. "Ex-boyfriend," she supplied just as said ex started to head towards her. "Please pretend to be into me," Clarke blurted out, wishing she didn't have to resort to this.

"I can definitely do that," he smirked as her big blue eyes widened as she looked at him with hope. Kissing random girls in bars wasn't his usual thing, but he couldn't stop thinking about how hot the blonde looked in that purple dress.

She felt his calloused hand brush over her cheek and before she could back out she moved closer to him as he tipped her head up to bring his lips to hers. They were soft and tasted like vodka, he didn't try to pry her lips open like she thought he might and his hands stayed firmly in place; one on her waist, the other cupping her face.

Maybe she had this guy all wrong. Maybe the hard exterior was a defence, Clarke thought as she nicked his bottom lip and he let out a low moan. That sound was all she needed to let his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. _This_ wasn't her but somehow it felt right.

It was her who pulled back, their foreheads touching as she tried to steady her breathing because damn this guy was a good kisser. Stood before them was Finn whose jaw was practically hitting the floor and Raven who was looking smug. The brunette had a smirk on her face as she glanced between the pair of them and Clarke hoped to god she wouldn't blow her cover.

"Finn," Clarke greeted as she plastered a smile on her face. "This is my-uh- boyfriend," she stuttered hoping she sounded flustered, rather than the fact she was trying to pull off a guy she just met as her new boyfriend. Raven's smirk grew bigger by the second as Clarke tried to tell her friend to 'please shut up and agree with me' all with a look.

Finn's dark eyes washed over the man next to her before glancing back at her. "I'm happy for you," he said with a shrug.  "I'm glad you've found someone."

"Nice to see you.... _Bellamy_ ," Raven called over her shoulder as she allowed Finn to pull her up onto the small dance floor where Jasper was doing some weird dance as the others cheered him on.

"Bellamy!" Clarke exclaimed as she turned back around, wondering just how many Bellamy's Raven could possibly know. " _You're_ Octavia's brother!?"

Bellamy blinked at her as he removed his arm from her waist. "You mean _you're_ the Princess?"

"Well shit," Clarke cursed. "Bu-but you're an ass."

"I didn't see you complaining when you asked me to kiss you," he smirked.

Clarke smacked his chest, his shirt bunching up under her fingers. "I-I-" she stammered as she motioned for another shot from Wick. "I had no idea who you were."

"The feeling's mutual," Bellamy replied.

Downing her shot once more Clarke stifled a yawn as the glass hit the bar. She made to get up off the bar stool but instead of being all graceful she nearly fell on her arse. It was lucky Bellamy caught her in those strong arms of his. Clarke felt her cheeks burning as she thought about those arms wrapping around her and pinning her against the bar as he kissed her.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she could not believe she had just thought that.

"Thanks," Clarke whispered grateful he had caught her.

"I'd suggest if you want the ex to forget about you, then let me walk you home. You're pretty drunk, Princess."

"Am not," Clarke protested even though she knew she was. "You're the drunken one."

Bellamy laughed as he shrugged his shoulders at her. So he may or may not have had drinks with Murphy before coming here, it wasn't like he was in that much of a rush to be here. Besides their one crazy night together, he eventually became friends with Raven, mostly because of O, but also because they had a laugh together.

"Not gonna deny that. Lets get you home, Princess, okay?"

Without any other excuse Clarke nodded as he slipped off his jacket, passing it to her. Pulling it around her shoulders, the collar tickled and as she made to adjust it, Clarke inhaled his scent. He smelt like the woods and smoke, it was strange but it worked.

As they got ready to leave, Clarke could feel Finn's eyes on her the whole time. A small feeling of triumphant made Clarke smile as she headed over to Raven to say goodnight.

"Have fun with that man candy of yours," Raven had called back much to Clarke's dismay.

Clarke was still blushing when Bellamy offered her his arm and she slipped hers through it. Smiling they left The Dropship pub and began the short walk home.

**(*)**

Clarke had thought it would have been awkward, she had just kissed her best friends brother all in the name of proving she had moved on to better (and more sexy) things. As well as having fantasized about him kissing her up against the bar, talk about awkward. Yet as Bellamy walked her home, she like the close contact of their arms, the way he smiled at her when she stumbled and he told her to be careful.

Their conversation was light and not once did they argue which must have been a record considering how much they would over the phone or online. There was just something about him and she had been right about his look being a defence, she was sure of it.

This Bellamy was Octavia's big brother, wanting too look out for her. Not the ass she made him out to be at times, or the one that liked to argue with Clarke. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe not. But Clarke decided she liked this side of Bellamy.

She'd like it a lot more if he kissed her again too. Clarke scolded herself for her mental thought as she rummaged in her clutch for her keys. As she pulled them out she made a little 'Ah-ha' sound which earned her a snigger from Bellamy.

Having gotten inside after fumbling a little too long to get her keys in the door, Clarke headed straight into the kitchen. "Two, forty-six," Clarke mused, as she saw the time on the microwave, dropping her clutch onto the worktop. "Shit is it really that late?" As she turned around she saw that Bellamy was hovering in the doorway. "Well come in then, I'm pretty sure O wouldn't want me to be a bad host."

Shrugging his jacket off her shoulders she handed it back to him, a small mutter of thanks escaped her lips as his fingers brushed hers. A small shock of electricity passing through them.

"You might as well stay," Clarke told him feeling her eye lids growing heavier. It was his smirk that had her fumbling over her next words as well as wishing she would just shut up. "I-I'm not saying that because I think we'll have sex. I-no-" she trailed off. "No sex."

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh at the blonde, a tinge of pink creeping across her cheeks. "No sex," he agreed.

"It is late after all," Clarke muttered having composed herself. "The couch is pretty comfy." She waved a hand at him, leaving him stood near the door as she headed down the hall to her room, "Night," over her shoulder.

"Night," he replied.

As he sank onto their couch Bellamy let out a sigh. Sure had seen the odd picture of her, especially since Octavia had taken to posting so many on her social networking sites. But when he saw her for the first time earlier, she looked so different. Maybe it was because she was dressed up fancy or because he wasn't even sure that she would be out drinking, it didn't really seem her thing from what he partly knew about her. She was nothing like the 'Princess' he had pictured in his head.

As for kissing his little sister's best friend the first time they met, well that was off the scale. He couldn't believe it! She wasn't a bad kisser, he'd give her that and she was surprisingly cute, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. But god of all the things to do when you first meet someone, Bellamy laughed to himself. It would only happen to him.

Brushing the fashion and mechanic magazines on the coffee table aside he found the TV remote, pressing the button to turn it on. Kicking his shoes off, he leaned back against the cushions flicking through the channels.

**(*)**

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when Bellamy awoke his neck felt stiff from where his head had been lolling on his shoulder and his lips were dry. The sounds of a female voice crying out were what woke him and he looked around the apartment worried.

Having arrived at the bar minutes after O had left, he remembered that she  had rang him to say she was staying at Lincoln's. And from the looks Raven had been giving the bar tender, then it was safe to say she wasn't here either. That left the person to be Clarke. The Princess.

The know it all, stubborn, spoiled Princess he had come to hate because of her constant need to argue with him. He had often wondered how Octavia had become friends with Clarke, the two were as different as can be. Yet after last night he felt like he was seeing the blonde in a different light and not just because she was a good kisser or had a smoking hot body.

The cries grew louder as Bellamy tried to decipher whether they were from the film that was playing on the TV or if in fact they were coming from the room down the hall.

**(*)**

Clarke sat up in bed with a jolt, her blanket was all twisted with her legs and half of her quilt was hanging over the side of the bed from where she had tossed and turned. Letting out a sigh, she told herself, "Just a dream. Nothing but a dream."

But the looming thought of the fire that had killed her father and had almost trapped her, hung over her. The scars on the bottom of her back tingled at the memory. Looking to her glass on her bed side table she found it empty. Leaning back against her headboard, Clarke felt the steady thump of her headache and she groaned when she looked at her clock; four, fifty nine am.

Letting out a yawn, Clarke untangled herself before swinging her legs out of bed. She could feel the cold floor beneath her and she was glad she had her fluffy socks on. Grabbing an old grey cardigan off her desk chair she pulled it on as she left her room, glass in hand.

As she moved down the hallway she saw the light of the TV, it wasn't until she saw that it was neither of her room mates that she remembered what had happened.

"You okay, Princess?" Bellamy asked turning to look at her, taking in the blonde's dishevelled appearance and the fact she looked as if she might have been crying. He was trying not to focus on the fact she only had on little blue pyjama shorts and a tank top under her cardigan.

"Nightmare," Clarke mumbled rubbing at her eyes, as she padded across to the kitchen. Pulling her tatty grey cardigan tighter around her, unsure as to why she was telling him this.

He nodded in response, Octavia used to get nightmares all the time when she was younger, they were especially bad after their mom had died when she was sixteen and then again after the Atom incident at eighteen. He only knew of those because Clarke had emailed him about them. He was glad of it, he found it easier comforting O, when she came to stay with him for a bit, without asking why she was upset.

"Watcha' watching?"

Bellamy shrugged as he ran a hand over the base of his neck, a nervous habit he had. "Some horror film maybe, I'm not even sure I just woke up."

Clarke nodded hoping that he hadn't woken because of her. She knew she could be loud sometimes, that the cries were unbearable. Octavia had even been reduced to tears one night because of them too. Filling her glass with water, Clarke searched the cupboard for the box of paracetamol before taking two.

She knew she wouldn't go back to sleep, not now. Many a morning Raven had found her half asleep on the couch having found comfort in falling asleep to the soothing voices on the TV.

Wandering over to the couch she sat on the opposite end to Bellamy, pulling the patchwork blanket off the back and cocooning herself in it.

"Come here," Bellamy said softly, opening his arms out. Octavia always ended up sleeping in his arms after a nightmare, there was no other way for her to fall asleep. Somehow he just instantly knew it was the same with Clarke.

The look in his brown eyes told Clarke that he understood, she knew Octavia had the same problem with nightmares and that he was always there to comfort her. Knowing that their earlier awkwardness was out of the way (I mean 'No sex' had she really said that?) Clarke reluctantly scooted over as he shifted, swinging his legs onto the couch. Removing the blanket from around her shoulders, she setted in between them. Clarke leaned back, her head against his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

He heard Clarke let out a content sigh as she pulled her blanket up over to the two of them and he smiled to himself. Wrapping his arms around her and resting them in top of the blanket, Bellamy shut his eyes.

"Night, Bellamy," Clarke uttered in barely a whisper as she suppressed another yawn.

"Night, Princess," Bellamy muttered into her hair as he kissed her forehead wondering if maybe their future now held a different fate.


	2. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before and Octavia finds an interesting sight on the couch.

As her keys jangled in the door to the apartment, Octavia tried her hardest to be quiet knowing that Raven and Clarke were most likely still asleep after last nights shenanigans. Clarke had texted her in the early hours of the morning saying she was home safe and that Bellamy was with her. Octavia would have stayed over at Lincoln's longer but she didn't know how long it would take for her best friend and brother to kill one another if left alone _too_ long.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see," Octavia mumbled to herself as she shut the door of the apartment behind her, looking at the sight on the couch that was bathed in the glow of the TV.

Her brother was lying there with Clarke in his arms, which were wrapped around her protectively, the old patchwork blanket Octavia had made thrown over the top of them. Letting out a low whistle as she dropped her purse and keys onto the kitchen counter, kicking off her heels as she proceeded to get her phone out.

Wandering over to the sleeping pair, Octavia smirked to herself as she took a picture of them. Just to be on the safe side she took two more before sending one of them to Raven, with a little smiley face.

Raven's reply was instant much to Octavia's surprise. Raven normally took ages to reply. 

_Jesus Christ how much did they drink???_

Octavia smiled to herself as she trailed off a reply and switched the TV off before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Gathering her things she scampered off to her bedroom for some much needed sleep.

**(*)**

Bellamy was vaguely aware of the warm body leaning against his chest, their breath tickling the arm he had wrapped around them. The smell of coffee lingered in the air as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the sight around him. The TV had been turned off which was weird because he swore it had been on when he fell asleep.

It was then he heard the small noise and he looked down at his chest, finding a curtain of blonde hair spread across it like a halo. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, a small smile playing on her lips as she mumbled in her sleep again.

"You're awake then? And I see you've met Clarke," a familiar voice said, coming closer into his view, gesturing to her best friend lying in his arms. "Care to explain?"

"Uhh-" Bellamy started to say but found his throat dry. "Nightmares," he managed to speak quietly, not wanting to wake her. Not after the way he had seen her last night, she needed the sleep from the seems of things.

Octavia just nodded at her brother as the coffee maker beeped and she set about making her a cup and one for him too.

**(*)**

Clarke had slept like a baby despite the hangover she was nursing. Last night had been fun and she was glad that O and Raven had persuaded her to go. Being with the gang always made her happy and it had been Raven's birthday after all. The only downside had been seeing Finn.

Memories came flooding back to her and she inwardly groaned. Oh god she had kissed Bellamy!

After she had woken up earlier that morning, the rest of her sleep had been peaceful, no more nightmares just dreams of the beach she frequently visited with the girls when they went away.

A warm pair of arms around her made her very aware that she was not alone. Shit, she thought as she fluttered her eyes open. Leaning her head back she found herself looking up to find a pair of brown eyes staring at her.

"Morning, Princess," he drawled.

"Sleep well?" Octavia questioned out of no where.

"Mmhh," Clarke found herself mumbling as she stretched out suddenly feeling self-conscious in just her shorts and top. It was only then with his arms around her too, that she became hyper aware of  the fact that she didn't have a bra on.

"Hope you didn't drool on me, princess?" Bellamy smirked at her and Clarke felt as if he was back to how he normally acted down the phone. Not the nice guy she had seen last night.  
  
"I don't drool," Clarke shot back as she purposely pulled the blanket up with her and wrapped it around her shoulders like a cape as she got up. She felt the loss of heat from him as she padded across the floor into the kitchen to join Octavia.

Bellamy sighed as he moved stretching his limbs out. He ran a hand over the base of his neck as he watched his sister and the Princess talking in the kitchen.

After a few minutes Octavia brought the blanket back over and draped it over the back of the couch. Clarke wandered off down the hall back to her room, a cup of coffee in her hands. Bellamy couldn't help but watch her go, his eyes lingering on her ass until he felt Octavia watching him, her eyebrows raised.

"Can I use your shower, O?" he asked as he got up, taking his empty mug over and handing it to her to put in the sink.

"Yeah, just don't use all the hot water," she replied. "I think there's still some of your old clothes in my room."

Nodding Bellamy went off, finding the box under her desk.  He had left stuff here in case of emergencies. Grabbing some things he went off into the bathroom thoughts mulling around his head. He wasn't going to lie, he liked having Clarke in his arms, it just felt right.

This wasn't normal, he couldn't be getting attached to a girl he had just met, his sisters best friend none the less. It was stupid, he was being stupid. Bellamy didn't do cuddles with girls, it only made them needy. One night of fun and sneaking out the door in the morning was more his style.

Except he hadn't had a night of fun, well it that sense at least, it had been a good night. Sure he had slept with Clarke, but he _hadn't_ slept with her.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity he turned the shower on, not caring that it was icy cold at first.

**(*)**

Deciding it was time she should probably get dressed, especially if Bellamy was still here she grabbed clean underwear and headed for the bathroom. From the living room she could hear Raven's voice indicating that she was home at last and that she had indeed had a very good birthday considering it was nearly eleven am.

The bathroom door was shut but that wasn't unusual, it normally was. Clarke found it unlocked and she was glad, a warm shower was just what she needed. Something was off the second she entered and she knew it.

"Wh-" a male voice came and Clarke screamed as Bellamy stepped out the shower completely naked.

Spinning around she left the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Raven who was still in last nights clothes, and Octavia were at the end of the hall looking at her with both worry and confusion.

"What the hell is going on, whose been murdered?" Raven asked as she clutched her temples.

Clarke couldn't find the words to explain, but she didn't have to as Bellamy came walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping over his naked torso. She willed herself not to look but god it was so distracting, especially when he was inches away from her. Clarke wanted to run a hand through his brown hair, wanting to ruffle and fluff it up as it didn't look right slicked back with water.

"Ohhhh," Raven exaggerated as she watched Clarke's cheeks slowly turn pink.

"I-I, no, Raven," the blonde spluttered as she tried to get a grip on herself. Fumbling over Bellamy was _not_ a good idea.

Bellamy laughed. "Seems like the Princess just couldn't get enough of me."

Octavia pulled a face at them. "Seriously? Best friends equal off-limits," she replied as Bellamy raised his eyebrows at Octavia.

She was one to talk, there had been flirting between her and Jasper since they were teenagers.

"Is that so?" Raven muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well if that's the case then, Blake, you are so screwed."

Octavia stared at Raven intensely trying to work out what the hell she was on about but then something clicked in her brain. "NO! You didn't!?" she screeched as she took a step forward to her brother. "BELLAMY BLAKE TELL ME YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH RAVEN?!" she screeched.

Bellamy instantly lifted one arm up as if to protect himself, knowing that Octavia was not going to be happy about this, whilst keeping one hand on his precious towel.

"There wasn't exactly sleeping involved," Clarke heard Raven mutter, clearly amused by the fact Bellamy was scared of Octavia.

"Hey, don't blame me," he said having found his voice. "Blame it on the tequila and that asshole she used to call a boyfriend," Bellamy explained. Sure he had never actually met the guy personally but from what Raven had told him that night, it was easy to assume.

There was no guessing as to who the 'asshole' he was referring to was. "Finn?" Clarke squeaked as Bellamy looked down at her, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Wait?" he said slowly noticing that she was looking anywhere but him, more specifically his chest. "Do you mean to say, the guy you told I was your boyfriend last night, is the asshole who Raven dated."

"The one and only," Clarke muttered sourly.

Well damn, Bellamy thought, he hadn't expected the Princess to be 'the other woman', boy was she full of surprises.

"Wait what?" Octavia said again looking between her best friend and brother.

"Long story," Bellamy started to say. "I need to get dressed."

"You sure about that pretty boy," Raven shot at him as she pouted and made kissing noises at him.

Bellamy just laughed at her. Aside from their night last year, Raven's flirting never lead any where. They were friends, that was all. Rule number one was never ever shag your sister's friends. Especially if you've only known them for a week.

Unlike Clarke he had met Raven many a time after that night, mostly because the Princess had always been too busy with her studies, work or was out of town when he dropped by to see O. Raven was always hanging out with the guys too and since he was friends with them too they had gotten to know each other pretty well.

With Bellamy out of the way, Octavia practically dragged both her friends to the living room and pointed at the couch, which they promptly sat on. "Care to explain?"

Clarke let out a sigh as she loosened the death grip she had on the clean underwear in her hand. "I saw Finn last night, I didn't expect it. So I intended to get drunk, you hadn't long left with Lincoln," she explained as Octavia bobbed her head to show she was listening.  

"Kinda my fault," Raven chimed in as she lent back against the cushions. "I sprung it on her no sooner than he arrived."

"Well he was sat at the bar next to me and...." Clarke trailed off as she continued her story, feeling stupid that she was just trying to make it seem she had a guy in her life.

**(*)**

"I still can't believe _he's_ your brother," Clarke muttered to Octavia for what felt like the tenth time that afternoon. "I'm so, so sorry."

It was coming up to six o'clock now and for most of the afternoon Clarke had been in her bedroom. Hiding didn't seem the right word, she was simply just trying to avoid Bellamy. He had been here all day too, well except for when he went out to see Miller.

From where she was sat on the blonde's bed with her legs crossed, Octavia laughed. "Seriously, Clarke, can you quit saying sorry. You couldn't have known," she paused as she thought about it then said, "Well I suppose you could have, I mean there are pictures of him in my room and y'know online."

Letting out a groan Clarke felt so stupid.Then again in her drunken haze, she doubted she would be able to tell Monty apart from Jasper since they were normally joined at the hip as they were best friends.

"Oh bother," Clarke groaned as she hit her face with the palm of her hand, hanging her head in shame.

"More like oh brother," Raven commented from where she stood in the doorway, finally refreshed from sleep, though traces of a hangover still lingered. "Bellamy wants to know if he can order take away and do you want some?"

Octavia nodded. "Tell him only if it's Chinese, plus there's nothing like take away to clear up a hangover." Looking back to the blonde she murmured, "Clarke, it's okay honestly, you were drunk. Don't worry about, it's not like anything is gonna happen between you two. Best friend plus brother equals no go. I'm already thinking of ways to kick Raven's ass. Anyway look at how you fight over stupid history crap like Oppenburg or whatever, how would that even work."

"Oppenheimer," Clarke murmured softly under her breath as the conversation, or argument as Octavia called it, came back to her.

"Now come on we're gonna go watch TV and eat junk food."

"I am become death," Clarke whispered to herself, a smile forming on her lips as she snagged her favourite spot on the couch. The spot Bellamy had been sat in the previous night.

"Oppenheimer," Bellamy said echoing her earlier words, as he looked up from he had just sat down at the opposite end of the couch.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just something Octavia reminded me of," Clarke replied as Raven brought over cutlery, four glasses and a large bottle of coke.

As they waited for food, Octavia scrolled through the programmes list until she found back to back re-runs of _Friends_.

There was silence between the two of them as Octavia grabbed plates and Raven wandered back to her room. Clarke curled her legs up underneath her and then hugged a cushion to her chest, comfy at last she let out a contented sigh.

Bellamy couldn't help but look at her out of the corner of his eye, there was something about her than had him transfixed. It was a strange feeling, like he had known her years (which in a way he had) but in fact they just met yesterday. Being with her face to face had caused a much different reaction than he'd have liked.

With Raven shouting, "Foods here," it brought Bellamy out of his thoughts.  
The four of them gathered around the couch and coffee table waiting for her to pay the delivery guy and bring it over.

The second she set it down, Octavia was in the bag like a flash pulling out the containers and helping herself. Bellamy smiled at his little sister, but it wasn't really for the right reasons. Whilst their mother had spent night after night out on the streets 'working', he had been the one to make and cook food for O.

He always made sure she had enough to eat, especially over himself but even now he couldn't shake the memory of how on the phone Clarke had once mentioned how O used to rush to the canteen for lunch back in high school, like there would never be enough.

"Bell?" Octavia called as she waved a pot of Singapore noodles under his nose. "I said do you want some?"

He nodded, shaking old memories from his mind. His thoughts wandering back to last night and how desperate Clarke had looked when she had asked him to kiss her and then pretended he was her boyfriend. From what he knew this wasn't her general behaviour. She was too much of a good girl, never been led astray, well until she met Octavia from it seems.

He knew they got up to no good at times in high school, like ditching classes and occasionally smoking under the bleachers of the football field. They were teenagers after all and who was Bellamy to tell Octavia to never, ever do it again, when he had once done it himself. She was always a smart kid, knowing right from wrong and she had Clarke to keep her in line too. He'd been right of course, she had never done it again, well not to his knowledge.

It was nice spending time with Octavia, she had changed so much over the past few years. From a scared little kid to a grown woman, it was still hard at times for him to accept that, especially when it came to boys.

With his job as a police officer, he was pretty much stressed twenty-four seven, and living over an hour away was hard some days. Being able to kick back with Octavia and Raven on his weekends off, and now Clarke, was nice.

Laughing at something Raven said to Clarke who had shades of pink creeping up her cheeks, Bellamy thought that the rest of today would turn out pretty good.

**(*)**

At the exact same time both Clarke and Bellamy reached out of the bottle of coke, their hands brushing. Clarke jumped, pulling back having felt like she had been shocked. "No go on," she told him shaking her head as Raven looked between the pair.

"You sure, Princess," Bellamy asked as Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

That damn nickname was coming back to haunt her. Part of her hoped that he would go home soon, but O had mentioned he was free the whole weekend. Although a teeny tiny part of her wondered if she could catch him shirtless again.

Shaking the thought from her head she turned her attention back to the TV, watching as Joey and Chandler rode into apartment twenty on a giant white dog. Octavia was laughing, muttering something to Raven about if they could, which one of the guys would they date, Ross, Chandler or Joey.

Out of the corner of her eye Clarke  peeked at Bellamy and saw him smirking before popping a prawn cracker in his mouth.

Raven was still musing over her answer as Bellamy wriggled on the couch, seeming to sink lower into the cushions as he lent backwards. As if he knew that a pair of eyes were on him he turned to her.

Looking away quickly, Clarke lent forward, grabbing the bottle of coke. And busied herself with refilling her glass her cheeks burning at the fact he had caught her staring. She was curious about him, last night and just now she saw the more human side to him. He really was just a cute guy who would do anything for his sister, under the hard exterior and 'biker' clothes he had worn.

He made her curious, Clarke knew Octavia was his number one priority and apart from history and causing arguments with her, she wanted to know what made him tick.

Bellamy _really_ didn't have a good track record with his sister's friends. Shagging Raven after knowing her a whole week, coming very nearly close to shagging Harper after a drunken night out and now having kissed Clarke the first time meeting her. Feeling like an utter moron at how stupid he had acted, he couldn't help but notice the pink tinge to Clarke's cheeks from where he had found her looking at him.

He couldn't help but watch her as she smiled at the TV, occasionally taking a sip of her drink. She was really not what he had thought, maybe it was a good thing, maybe a bad. But deep down he wondered if they could be friends, today had proved they could go without arguing. There was just something about her that made him curious.


End file.
